Fairytales are not Lies, Seto Kaiba
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: Seto Kaiba has always thought magic was nothing more than a fairytale. But when he's dragged to Tokyo by a cat named Luna, he realizes that perhaps it's not quite the fairytale he thought it to be. Now caught up in a war between the so-called Sailor Scouts and the Negaverse, he must fight for his brother, himself and the world. Kaiba as Sailor Scout, Amy x Kaiba, Lita/Kaiba friends
1. Chapter One: Convinced

**Chapter One**

His long, elegant fingers slid over the keyboard, the way they did for several hours every day, his ocean blue eyes skimming over the email he wrote.

He pulled his right hand from the keyboard for but a second, as he thought of the word, then placed it back, continuing to type.

As he finished, he flopped back in the chair, running his fingers through his short brown hair.

Pegasus had better appreciate the effort he put into him _not_ taking over his company.

Some may take the CEO of KaibaCorp to be at least 19, but in fact, he was but 16, and had a lot more going on in his life than one would expect.

Love was completely out of the question, but there were many other things.

Yugi Moto, for one thing, Kaiba's arch-rival.

He was this short, tri-colour-haired little thing who was so good at Duel Monsters, he'd beat Kaiba back when he was the World Champion, with no name made for himself before hand.

Now, he was the King of Games.

But sometimes...

Sometimes Yugi acted... _Different._

There was a different way he held himself, for one thing.

A lot more confident, a more determined gaze.

He was... Kingly.

But that was all bullcrap.

All that bullcrap those Ishtars babbled about Ancient Egypt and Pharaohs, it made Kaiba want to tear his hair out.

But...

All those hallucinations throughout Battle City, all those...

Dreams.

They were only dreams...

… Right?

Yes.

Of course they were only dreams.

And of course there was also that Tablet...

The one that Ishizu Ishtar had brought to the Domino City, the one that was to be moved back to Egypt in a few months.

But it had to be some sort of forgery!

There was no way that _he_- Seto Kaiba- could be an Ancient Egyptian priest.

He didn't even believe in God!

It was all nonsense.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba snapped back to reality, the thoughts that had been invading his own for months now disappearing as he saw his PA, Roland, in the doorway.

"Huh?" He said dully, before snapping back fully, saying much more intelligently, "Achm... I mean, what?"

"There's a woman here to see you."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Did she say her name?"

"She said it was simply: Luna."

…

Luna stood outside Seto Kaiba's office in her human form. She usually never went into this form, but she would have to in order make this stubborn CEO understand. If she had stayed in cat form, he would have called her a hologram or some other stupid technological excuse, anything to push away the fact that magic might exist.

As the door opened, Luna let out a sigh.

This was going to be a long conversation.

…

Kaiba looked up as the door opened, Roland stepped aside and out of the room, and the woman, Luna, entered.

She was quite tall, with long black hair that rippled down her back. She had yellow- and this was a stupid thought- _cat-like_ eyes. She wore a yellow blazer and pencil skirt, with a black shirt underneath.

"Hello." Kaiba said, "What is it you'd like to discuss? I only have so much time, Ms. Luna."

"I'm pretty sure this is more important than anything else you'll talk to anyone about today, Mr. Kaiba." She said, her voice sharply British accented.

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up.

"Fine." He said, "Impress me."

"Alright." She replied, "I will."

As Kaiba watched, sparkles swirled around her, and she started to shrink. The woman shrunk, down, down, down, until the clothes were much to big.

A cat stepped out from them.

Kaiba was gripping the desk so hard he could feel his his nails digging into his fingers.

"And that's that." The cat said proudly.

The words shooting through Kaiba's head would have gotten him a smack from his brother.

The cat jumped up onto his desk, and cleared her throat, which was absolutely terrifying.

"You see, Mr. Kaiba, there are things we need to talk about."

"Like what?" Kaiba's voice was much higher than it normally was, "Y-you're a cat... How are you talking...?"

"Magic."

Kaiba's fingers dug in so deep, blood dripped down his fingers.

"I WILL HAVE NONE OF THAT MAGIC _SHIT_ IN MY OFFICE!" He shrieked.

The cat didn't look the least bit fazed.

"Of course you wouldn't." She said, rolling her eyes.

"There is no such thing as _magic_!" He hissed.

"Then how was that transformation possible?" The cat asked calmly.

"Beca-"

Kaiba stopped, running over the scientific possibilities in his head.

She'd have to completely re-design her DNA to do something like that, which was impossible with the technology available.

"Alright, say that magic was real." Kaiba said, "What do you want?"

"You see, Mr. Kaiba, normally I would go to the Pharaoh for help, but he and Yugi have far too much on their mind right now,-" -Kaiba thought it best not to argue about that one- "- so, I've come for you."

"Alright," Kaiba leaned forward and linked his now bloodstained fingers, looking at the cat over them, "what do you need me so desperately for?"

"Well, the Sailor Scouts cannot fight Beryl alone."

_Sailor Scouts_

The term gave Kaiba a migraine.

The exact same one he got whenever someone went on about Ancient Egypt and Millennium Items and priests and pharaohs and all that nonsense.

"Sailor... Scouts..." He muttered, not looking at the cat, but rather downwards, "Sailor... What..?" He frowned, but realized the cat seemed not annoyed with his muttering, but rather...

Interested?

She walked around his keyboard, looking up at him.

The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow, a beam of light of the same shape shooting towards his forehead.

Images shot through his brain, which to others would be much too fast to register, but with each memory, the more he realized... The more he thought...

He gasped, pulling back.

He clutched his head, his hands shaking.

"What..." He whispered, then looked up and roared, "WHAT IN RA'S NAME WAS THAT YOU STUPID CAT!?"

He clamped his hand over his mouth, as he realized that he spoke not in English, but a language his brain recognized as "The Tongue of the Pharaohs".

The cat smiled triumphantly.

"Do you remember now, Seto?"

"Whatever you put into my head isn't me!" Kaiba shouted, "It _can't_ be me!"

Luna's tail flicked in frustration.

"I knew this was going to be harder than it had to be." She said. She tapped her tail against the desk as she thought, "Hey! There's a University Level Math class at Crossroads! You could go to that!"

"What makes you believe I want to do that?"

The cat raised her eyebrows, looking rather unimpressed by his excuse.

"God damn it." He said quickly, then sighed, "Fine. I'll do your stupid class. But if you drag me into something dumb, I will strangle you."

She sighed.

"Same as always, Seto."

…

**Ayyy**

**So**

**I was going to do Amy's POV**

**But I had that great ending**

**So...**

**Yeah**

**Kaiba x Amy 6evah**

**[Dat man he luv her moar den 5evah]**

**It'll happen**

**'Tis a thing now.**

**K thanks love y'all**

**BAI**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Chapter Two**

Kaiba walked through the halls, annoyed by the slowness of these people. Being the impatient person he was, he hated things taking longer than 5 minutes to do. He turned a corner, sighing in relief, and slammed right into someone. As High School kids do, they walked around.

"Watch where yo-" Kaiba stopped dead when he saw her.

She was very pretty, with short blue hair parted at the side, curling around her ears and neck. Her eyes were just as blue, and she looked at him the same way. A name escaped his lips, so quiet she didn't hear:

"Mercury..."

"What?" She asked.

"Uh... Doesn't matter. I'm looking for room 217. Could you help me?"

"Sure!" She said, "I'm headed there anyways."

"Thank you."

Amy led the boy through the halls.

He was significantly taller than her, maybe a foot, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome- regal features, dark, brooding blue eyes, chestnut hair, his mouth turned down as if he was constantly annoyed.

"Hey." Amy said, causing him to look over. She held out her hand, "I'm Amy Mizuno."

He shook it formally, as if he'd done it a thousand times.

"Seto Kaiba." He said, sounding at least mildly interested.

Amy blinked .

"Like... _The_ Seto Kaiba? The CEO of KaibaCorp?"

He smirked.

"That's the one." He said proudly.

"Oh..." Amy muttered, "You know you're an amazing duelist, right?"

He scoffed.

"Of course I know that."

Amy raised her eyebrows.

"That's quite arrogant, don't you think?"

"That's quite annoying, your whining, don't you think?"

"That's quite annoying, your rudeness don't you think?"

His eyebrows shot up. Then he smirked.

"I like you, Mizuno. "He said, 'You've got guts."

"Uh... Thanks..."

"'Welcome. Now where the hell are we going?"

"... Right here, actually."

"Huh." Kaiba said, "Perfect timing."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAMY!"

A flurry of blonde slammed into the bluenette, who shrieked.

"Serena!" Amy shouted, "Get off me!"

"But Amy! You're walking. With. SETO KAIBA!"

"What's your point?"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT!"

"Well, for one thing, he seems kinda arrogant-"

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES HIM AWESOME!"

She turned to him and smiled sweetly, and Kaiba's head pounded.

It was one of those weird moments again... Where he saw things that didn't make sense, that seemed to be completely out of place, but were still so very familiar...

The girl, Serena, stood in front of him, her hair in buns as they were outside of these weird hallucinations, but what she wore was completely different.

It was a long, white, strapless regal dress, ruffling at the bottom, a gold lining across the top, an upside-down crescent moon placed upon her forehead.

"Seto... You must take …. 's place. It is your duty..." She said.

Kaiba snapped back to real life, realizing the two girls were staring at him, and he was staring at Serena, breathing heavily.

"God damn it." He hissed, looking away, "Hallucinations all over again."

"What?" Serena demanded.

"If you'll excuse me," Kaiba said, "I'm going to go class before people start ranting about Pharaohs."

"What does that have to-"

But Kaiba had already entered the classroom.

"Do you think he has a connection to the Silver Millennium?" Serena asked.

"What makes you think that?" Amy asked.

"You all did the same thing. You stared at me for a few seconds before you flipped out and blushed and stuff. Like you were in shock or something..."

"Okay." Amy said, "But what do Pharaohs have to do with it?"

"I don't know..." Serena muttered, "I feel like I've seen him before, though..."

"What, is he like someone you liked in the past or something?" Amy teased.

"No..." Serena said, serious for once, "It's like he's from a part of history that was wiped from the books..." She frowned, "I can't remember... Just... Just a man... A- Ate... No... I don't know! It's gonna bug me all day now!" She stomped her foot in frustration, "Well, I'm gonna get to class. You go ahead." She turned, "Bye!"

Amy entered the classroom, seeing Kaiba, holding the sides of his head, gripping his hair in irritation.

She was going to look into it.

…

Kaiba scribbled down notes, looking up, down, up, down. It was a usual routine for him.

"Hey." Amy whispered. Kaiba looked over, "Could you pass me my eraser?"

He nodded, reaching under his chair. He held it over, and their fingers touched.

A gasp escaped his lips, and it was one of those damned hallucinations again.

…

_Priest Seto steadied his gaze as he watched Atem stand before the God of Darkness._

_He was going to die, and the Pharaoh obviously knew that._

"_Please, Osiris, treat him right..." He whispered._

_The Three Egyptian Gods burst around him._

"_Zorc, I cannot allow you to destroy my country, my people anymore! Now, in the name of the gods, ATTACK!"_

_The monsters blasted their attacks, and Zorc shrieked._

_Atem took the Millennium Puzzle in his hands._

_Seto watched, the energy slipping out._

"_WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Mercury shrieked beside him._

_Seto held out his arm, holding her back._

"_What he must." He replied._

"_There has to be another-"_

"_There is not." Seto said, shaking his head. He would not cry, "The Pharaoh must do as he can, as that is all we can do. Zorc is not fully destroyed. He must seal him away, and to do that, he must seal himself away as well."_

"_That's terrible!"_

"_I'm afraid it is life, Mercury. The gods are cruel."_

_The glow of the Millennium Puzzle faded, and Atem turned to Seto one last time,_

"_I am not to be known." He said breathlessly, "Please."_

_He breathed out his last breath, and he slid onto his back._

_Mana shrieked, Isis holding her back._

_Mercury did the same, Seto holding her back as well._

"_IT DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!" She shouted, "IT DOESN'T! IT DOE-"_

…

Amy stared at him, and Kaiba stared back.

Kaiba took several breaths.

He could barely remember what he saw now, but he knew that Yugi had been there... And... Amy...?

She was staring at him too, but she seemed pretty scarred.

Had she seen the same thing?

Had she seen something else?

"If you two are done staring dreamily into each other's eyes," Said a boy at the back, "Then I suggest we get on with the lesson."

"Wha-?" Kaiba said, then shook his head, "Yeah." He said, more formally, "I shouldn't pay attention to stuff like that anyways."

He pulled back onto the desk, Amy doing the same, though she kept looking at him.

"What?" He demanded in a whisper.

"N-nothing..." She still sounded... Scared?

"Look, if you're going to pay attention to hallucinations, then I'm really going to ignore you. It means nothing."

"Trust me." She said, "It does."

Kaiba scoffed.

"Please." He said, "As if all that crap about magic and monsters and shadows is real. Why don't you quit living in a fairytale like Yugi and his friends, and get a hobby?"

"'Fairytale'..." She repeated, "That's what you call it?"

"'Course." Kaiba said, "There's no such thing as magic."

Amy looked scandalized.

"There is so!"

"Oh, yeah." Kaiba said sarcastically, "And that Ishizu woman was _totally_ not crazy. I am _completely_ an Ancient Egyptian Priest, despite the fact that I don't believe in God, and Yugi is _so_ a Pharaoh. Oh yeah. I believe _all_ of that nonsense."

"Kaiba, Mizuno." The teacher said, "Perhaps you could share with the class what is so important."

"Just pasts, 's all."

Kaiba scoffed.

"How many times do I have to say this to people? I don't live in the past. I focus on the present, so you can take your stupid stories and fly away on a flipping cloud to Mercury!"

He frowned.

"Where'd that come from?" He muttered.

"If I could go on with the lesson, please?"

"Yes, sir." Kaiba said, "Of course."

…

"Luna!" Amy ran up to the cat, who sat perched on the wall around the school, waiting for Serena, "That Kaiba kid's freaking me out! He keeps talking about Pharaohs and Priests, and I think we have some weird past life connection or something, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Amy." Luna said, leaping onto her shoulders, "I know all about Kaiba. He's here to assist us against the Negaverse."

"What?" Amy asked, "How could he help?"

"The Silver Millennium had ties with Egypt long ago, and Kaiba- or, rather, Seto- was around at the time. I understand that he remembers nothing, and completely denies the fact that magic exists, but he is our only hope, Amy."

"Oh..."

"So invite him to the Scout meeting. Tell him to come with you to Raye's Temple, but don't tell him exactly what we're doing. Just tell him it's very important."

"O- okay..." Amy said, "But, one question."

"Hmm?"

"When... When we touched... I saw..." She shook her head, "Nevermind. Doesn't matter. I'll go get 'im."

...

Kaiba saw Amy talking to-

Oh good god.

It was that freaky cat!

"Hey, Kaiba!" Amy waved, walking over, the cat on her shoulders, "Um... There's something important I need you to come to."

"What?" Kaiba said sarcastically, "The cat tell you?"

"Yes." Said cat said, "I did."

"Oh, please. Like I'm going to listen to some crazy girl and a talking cat. If you'll excuse me, I have a company to run."

He tried to walk past her, but Amy grabbed his wrist. Somehow, her grip was like iron.

"You're coming and there's no way out of it." She said.

Kaiba struggled for a second, then huffed, defeated.

"Fine. But if someone starts talking about shadows or Ancient Egypt, I will stab someone."

"Don't worry." Amy said, "That's not what we talk about."

"'We'?" Kaiba repeated.

"My friends." She said, "Serena, Lita- you haven't met her yet, I assume- and Raye."

"Oh god." Kaiba groaned.

"What, girls?" She asked.

"No, people in general. I don't usually associate with anyone unless it's for business or my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes. And I have to pick him up at 3: 30, so if we could not take so long?"

"Don't worry. It's usually only half an hour. I can show you the bus routes, if you'd like."

"No thanks." Kaiba said, "I have people that drive me places."

"Well we have to take it up there."

She waved at it, and they ran up to the stop.

"It's 2 bucks."

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up, and he smirked.

"Poor people." He chuckled.

"I'm not poor!" She yelled, "My mother happens to be a doctor!"

"Tell me when you run a multimillion dollar gaming company at the age of 16, and maybe I'll listen to you."

They climbed on, Amy flashing a pass, and Kaiba digging in his wallet for some actual 1's.

"THERE'S ONE!" He shouted, surprised, "Aaaaand... There's another."

He put them in a plastic tube filled with change and bills.

"You don't have to flip out about money." Amy said as he sat down next to her.

"I don't usually carry money." He said, "I just write cheques. But if I do carry it, I don't carry ones. I don't have a use for them, usually."

"You sure talk a lot."

"Yes I do."

It had been so long since Kaiba had actually ridden a city bus.

The last time...

He'd been 11. The kids in that blasted orphanage had been taken to a museum to learn about culture.

It had interested him, to say the least.

But he'd been 11. Innocent.

Gozaburo hadn't adopted him yet, he hadn't been tortured by him yet.

He'd been happy.

"You've been quiet." Amy said, "You alright?"

"Fine." Kaiba said, looking out the window.

"One minute you're talking more than Serena, and the next you're as quiet as a mouse."

"I was just thinking." He said.

"When was the last time you've been on one of these things?"

"I was 11." He said, "That's all you need to know."

"Well that was snarky."

"Well, I'm not about to dwell into my childhood with some girl I just met this morning, thank-you very much."

_And then I've been talking to you like we've met before... But I know we haven't. There's no way we could have, unless we knew each other before my dad died, but I don't think so._

"Oh..." She said quietly.

"Next stop:" The automated voice said, "Cherry Hill Temple."

Amy reached up and pulled the stop cord, getting up from her seat.

Kaiba waited until it stopped, remembering how roughly these things stopped, and didn't want to loose his dignity.

He stood and followed her.

"Thank you." He said to the driver.

"You're welcome."

"Well," Amy said, "here we are."

"And your friends?" Kaiba asked.

"They're up there, don't worry. Believe me, you'll love them."

"I'll believe it when I see it.

…

**Ayy**

**I finally updated this bitch! **

**I assume I took a while (is too lazy to actually check when this was uploaded)**

**Oh well**

**I hope you like it**

**K thanks love y'all BAI**


	3. Chapter 3: Well Shit

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Is anyone even reading this? BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT that's okay because you're probably a really nice person and it's okay man.**

Lita drummed her fingers against her leg.

"Where's Amy?" Raye demanded, "Serena, you said she'd be here!"

"She had some math thing to do after school with that Kaiba guy."

Lita's eyes snapped over.

"Guy?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah! She met him in the hallway and it was pretty cute."

"Were you even there?" Raye questioned.

"Yeah! I was! For a part of it... Ahehehe."

"Then how'd you know it was cute?" Lita asked.

"I know true love when I see it!" Serena proclaimed.

"Yeah," Raye said, "that's why you crush on a guy who's face you've never even seen."

"But I-"

"You don't even know his name!" Lita shouted.

"Yes I do! It's Tuxedo Mask!"

"I hate to break this to you, hon," Lita said, "but that's a codename."

"Aww... Then I guess you're right."

"Hey guys!" Came Amy's voice, coming into view, "Sorry we're late!"

"We?" Lita demanded.

She made a noise in her throat as a boy came with her.

"Holy crap! A guy's with Amy!" Serena shouted.

"Yeah, and I bet she knows _his_ name!"

"You know, Lita, if murder wasn't illegal, you'd be dead."

"Wow. I feel like such a valued member of this team."

"Okay," The boy said loudly, "I'm on a tight schedule, so make this quick."

"Wow, someone's demanding."

"As the CEO of a major corporation, I have to be."

Lita stared at her for a few seconds.

"How old are you, exactly?" She asked.

"16, why?"

There were stares around the group.

"You're running a company at 16?" Raye asked, "That's kind of impressive."

"I know." The boy said, "Now if we could get to the point please. I'm Seto Kaiba, by the way."

Eyes turned to Amy.

"You scored _Seto Kaiba_?" Lita demanded.

"Sco-"

"Dang, girl! You got some mad skills! He's hot, too."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"We're not dating!" Amy shouted, "We only met today! And Luna brought him here to help us against the Negaverse!"

"Wait, wait." Raye said, "How much help against an evil alternate universe is some smartass from America?"

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do know is that I'm only here because I'm rather interested in what you guys do. I looked up some articles and found that you, deemed 'Sailor Scouts' are these town's, and these aren't my words here, 'superheroes'. So let me tell you now, if you babble about magic or monsters, I will personally shove a stick down your throat. So I don't want any nonsense like-"

There was a shriek from inside the temple.

"Grandpa!" Raye shouted, pulling her Transformation Pen from her pocket, "MARS POWER!"

Fire engulfed her for a few seconds, and Lita saw Kaiba's eyes widen in terror, before she was dressed in her Scout uniform, and ran on in.

The others ran after, transforming as well.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

Kaiba was shell shocked for a few seconds, before he realized he needed to help.

He honestly had no idea what was going on, but he ran in, following the sounds of their heels against the ground.

"Zoicite!" He heard Raye yell.

He pulled in at the back, and locked eyes with a man standing in a room, holding a small elderly man in his hand.

"Let me go, you creep!" The old man yelled.

"Shut up, old man!" The younger man, Zoicite, snapped. He turned his attention back to the Scouts, "Girls, if you would just hand over Mr. Kaiba, I'd be more than happy."

"No way!" Amy shouted, throwing her hand to the side dramatically.

"What do you want with him anyways?" Serena demanded.

"Well, Sailor Moon, he possesses a great power, several thousand years old. If we obtained not only his energy, but also this power, we'd be able to-"

"Listen you psychopath!" Kaiba said loudly, "I'll have none of that Ancient Egypt crap babbled at me anymore! If you want to fight me, fight me like a man!"

"You can't!" Amy said, "He's not as weak as you think."

"You're a smart girl, Sailor Mercury." Zoicite said, "You know I'll get to him either way."

"You'll have to go through me first!" Amy shouted, running right at the long-haired, blonde man.

Kaiba watched as Amy was smacked across the face by Zoicite's deadly petals -Which sounded stupid when you just hear about it, but Kaiba realized quickly that they definitely were deadly as they cut at his arms and face-. She shrieked, throwing her arms out to the side,

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She shouted.

Cold air shot around them, so cold it was hard to see through, but somehow, Kaiba could. Zocite grabbed her arm as she swung at him, and flipped her over, slamming her into the ground. She yelled, as she was slammed down.

Amy shrieked as she hit the ground and stayed there, whimpering.

"STOP THIS!" He shrieked, feeling power flow through him. He looked at his terrified reflection in the mirror beside him, and saw that weird eye glowing on his forehead.

"KAIBA!" Came Luna's voice.

A pen slid to his feet- slender, that eye on the top, surrounded by a circle, "Shout 'Millennium Power!'"

Kaiba didn't take any chances, he raised it to the sky and shouted,

"MILLENNIUM POWER!"

That weird dark, purpley stuff swirled around him, surrounding him. A white leotard appeared on him. He flung his arms out to the side, fingerless gloves appearing on them, with light blue ruffles on the top. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and it felt kinda weird, but kept doing it. The darkness slid up his legs, skin-tight pants of the same colour as the ruffles appearing on his legs. A fuku style collar appeared around his neck, and blue flats. A bow appeared on his chest, flowering into place, and a cape flowed itself onto his back.

He turned to Zoicite.

"I am Sailor Millennium! Guardian of Family and Pride, Destroyer of Darkness. Now, in the name of the Pharaoh, Perish!" Kaiba stopped, staring at his now partly gloved hands. "Is this... Me?"

"Whoa." Mars said.

He knew them, now. All their names.

Serena was Sailor Moon, Amy Mercury, Raye Mars and Lita Jupiter.

"Where did that come from?" Jupiter demanded.

"Doesn't matter." Kaiba said.

He raised his hand towards the sky, his Blue Eyes White Dragon card appearing in his hand.

"Dark Magic Twist!" He shouted, thrusting the card forward.

Shadows swirled off of it, surrounding Zoicite who shrieked.

"What is this?" He demanded, but they covered him, pushing down until he disappeared.

Kaiba took several breaths.

"You know what?" He said, "I don't think I'm going to deny this anymore."

"Good choice." Luna said.

…

In about half an hour, Kaiba had figured out how to untransform, and was in his school uniform again.

He now sat in the back of the car as he was driven to pick up Mokuba.

Luckily the driver had not questioned the cuts on his face or arms, or the fact that he smelled like he'd just run a marathon.

They didn't usually do that.

Mokuba climbed into the car.

"How was your first day, Seto?" He asked, then turned to grin at him. Noticing the cuts, he frowned, "What happened?"

"I got in a fight." Kaiba said calmly.

"On the first day?" Mokuba sounded more exasperated than angry, "Seto!"

"He came at me." Kaiba said, "Thought he was better than me, so I put him in his place."

"You didn't hurt him too bad, did you?"

He thought back to suffocating Zoicite with the power of the Shadows.

"Of course not." He lied, smiling at his brother.

"Okay good."

"Make any friends?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah." Mokuba said, "His name's Sammy... Sammy something. Japanese last names are weird. He has a sister named Serena, though."

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? I know her."

"You do?" Mokuba asked, "How?"

"She's friends with my..." He flattered, "I guess she's my friend... Amy."

"Tell me one thing, Seto." Mokuba said, smirking at his brother, "You see any cute girls?"

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up.

"You're, like, 11. What do you care?"

"Aw, c'mon, Seto!" Mokuba whined, "I'm your brother! I deserve to know!"

"Alright, alright." He thought about it for a second, "I guess Amy's kind of cute."

Mokuba squealed.

"Jesus, Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted, putting his hands over his ears, "It's like nails on a chalkboard!"

"Sorry!" Mokuba said, then sniffed the air, "Seto, you smell like a rotten banana split!"

"Thanks for that analogy, Mokuba."

"You're welcome!"

Kaiba smiled.

Perhaps life here would be bearable as long as Mokuba was around.

Scratch that.

It would.

It definitely would.

…

**Ayyy**

**I finally updated**

**Bet you thought I was never going to**

**I am a master of surprises**

***fades into shadows, whispers***

**K thanks, love y'all BAI**


	4. Chapter 4: Moto on the Scene

**Chapter Four**

Footsteps _cling_-_clang_ed against the metal of the stairs.

Monsters stared at the white-haired male as he walked up the stairs, unfazed.

He was fairly tall, said white hair falling down his back like knives, as if he hadn't brushed it in a thousand years. He wore jeans, blue converse, a white-and-blue-striped shirt, with a black-ish-blue trench coat over his shoulders, fanning out around his legs.

His brown eyes stared dead ahead, a smirk adoring his pale lips.

He entered the skull-shaped entrance, and heard a rather effeminate laugh.

A man dropped down in front of him- tall, long blonde hair, green eyes, a grey uniform, lined with green- and smiled at him coldly.

"And who might yo-"

"I wish to speak with Queen Beryl." The white-haired boy cut straight across the blonde man's words.

"Do you now?" The latter asked, "Why so?"

The white-haired boy smirked, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"I have a proposition for her." He said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The blonde man demanded.

"Bakura." He snapped, "Thief King Bakura of Kul Elna."

"Oh." The blonde man said, then laughed rather girlishly, "Well, it seems we've a famous one here!"

Bakura smirked.

"Yes. Now, let me through."

"Of course."

The man walked along side Bakura's, much to the white-haired boy's, who was anything but a boy, annoyance.

He'd never quite liked Zoiscite, with his long blond hair and girlish attitude. It wasn't intimidating in the least, which he seemed to think it was, and some day Bakura was sure he'd murder him.

Or at least laugh when he failed.

He smirked at the thought.

"So..." Zoiscite said, "What is it you need to talk to Queen Beryl about? We have bigger things to worry about then you."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Zoiscite," Bakura snapped, "the Pharaoh is back, and has been for a while. I need some, as they say now-a-days, 'firepower'. And I believe you might

need some help getting rid of those girls. Sailor Scouts, you called them?"

"They call themselves that, for one thing." Zoiscite snapped back, "And for another, what makes you think we need help?"

"Well, all of them are still alive. At least I succeeded in killing the Pharaoh."

"Killed yourself in the process..." Zoiscite muttered, causing Bakura to laugh.

"Yes, well I died in glory. A sacrifice for The Dark One."

Zoiscite flinched at just that.

"Don't mention him." He muttered.

"What?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes as he said, "Scared?"

"No." Zoiscite stood tall, "I'm not afraid of anything. Not the Sailor Brats, not The Dark One, and especially not _you_!"

Bakura laughed.

"I can change that."

…

Kaiba stared at the pen in his hand.

A simple pale red colour, gold atop, a oval encircling the Millennium Symbol, as Luna had told him it was called.

He grit his teeth.

It was only a dream, right?

Magic didn't exist.

… Right?

…

Kaiba stood in the doorway, groaning at the array of sports.

"I really don't wanna go..." He muttered.

He wore grey jogging pants, a black KaibaCorp t-shirt and white sneakers.

Amy strolled up beside him in her uniform: red legless bottoms, white sweater and black sneakers.

"Well, you have to go." She said, shrugging, entering the gym.

Kaiba hovered around the doorway for a bit.

See, despite running from a nuclear strike fired by his psychotic-not-actually-psychotic-virtual-step-brother Noah (It sounds weird, but it happened) and a lot of other things he'd rather not bring up, he was most likely the worst at sports.

It had been shown in the way he did gym for the past month he'd been in Tokyo.

Tripping over his own feet, getting hit in the face with basketballs, volleyballs, and a baseball, once.

It was quite embarrassing, as he and Yugi seemed to have quite a fanbase here in Japan.

"Morning, Kaiba-kun!" Called a girl as she entered the gym.

"Morning." Kaiba grumbled.

Back in Domino, no one -girls especially- had really talked to him due to the image he'd made for himself.

Apparently, some girls found cold indifference endearing.

He huffed and entered the gym.

The scouts waved him over and he grumbled to himself as he walked over.

"I am so done with this." He grumbled.

"Well, maybe if you would stop tripping over nothing and actually participating, you wouldn't hate it so much." Raye remarked, smirking.

"Hey, I participate in English, but I hate that almost just as much... Almost."

"Don't feel bad!" Serena said, "I don't like it either. But sadly, we have to do it."

"We don't have to do it past Grade 9..." Kaiba grumbled.

"Yeah, well, we have to." Serena said.

"Sadly." Amy added, walking over, dribbling a basketball as she went.

Basketball. Kaiba could dribble, he could run, he could throw, but he couldn't catch for the life of him.

But he could catch trading cards easily.

He hated his life.

"THINK FAST!"

Raye's voice reached his ear before he realized that meant "catch" and the ball hit him straight in the temple.

"FUCK!" He shouted in English, causing the girls to look confused, Amy aside, "FUCKING SHIT!"

He looked up at Raye, and, switching back to Japanese, whispered dangerously,

"I hate you... _So much_."

"Oh wow." Raye said, walking up to him and getting right in his face, "I'm so scared." She whispered.

Kaiba glared right back, not at all frightened by the fiery priestess.

She pulled back.

"People don't usually hold against that." She said.

"I deal with angry bitches every day. You're no exception."

"WHAT WAS THAT, KAIBA?" Raye shouted, "I'LL MELT YOUR FACE OFF!"

"Okay, Raye." Amy said nervously, "Calm down."

"Yeah, Raye!" Serena said, "No need to be so-"

"SHUT UP TSUKINO, OR I WILL MURDER YOU!"

…

Yugi sat on the couch, if one could call the position he was in "sitting".

His legs were bent over the back of the couch, back flat against the seat, head hanging off the edge, upside-down.

He flipped through the channels, the spirit of the Pharaoh he shared a body with sitting beside him, though, had anyone else been here, they wouldn't be able to see him.

"Go back." He said suddenly.

Yugi looked over.

"Why?"

"I saw something."

Yugi did as he was told, a News broadcast showing up.

… _The strange occurrences keep going on in Tokyo, people being found in the streets unconscious for no reason. They wake up several hours later, seemingly delirious, thinking that a monster has attacked them. It is always a different description. It was first believed to be a virus, but no such thing was found in any of the victims. Is there a monster, or some sort of mutant, running through Tokyo? Who knows? Perhaps we never will. In other news..._

"Well..." Yugi said, "That's not suspicious at all."

The Pharaoh's eyebrows were pulled together, staring at the picture of a girl on the screen.

Her long blonde hair was pulled up into buns on top of her head, with two red circular headpieces on the front of them, lined with silver. She wore some sort of a school uniform- Fuku, if Yugi recalled correctly- the collar and skirt dark blue, the bows red. There was a tiara across her forehead, the single gem in the center the same red as her bows. Her eyes were bright blue, and the Pharaoh seemed entranced.

"See something you like?" Yugi joked.

The Pharaoh shook his head.

"I feel like I've... Like I've seen her before..." He said.

"Maybe you knew her." Yugi said, now interested.

"Per... Perhaps..."

There was silence between them for a second.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

"What bothers me?" He asked.

"That you can't remember anything."

The Pharaoh sighed.

"I suppose. But that isn't the problem. Those random occurrences... Isn't Kaiba in Tokyo?"

"Oh _shit_!" Yugi shouted, then slapped his hand against his mouth, "Sorry..."

"It's alright." The Pharaoh waved a hand dismissively, "We need to go help Kaiba. He could get attacked by whatever this thing is any time."

"Kaiba can pretty much handle himself, can't he?" Yugi said nervously.

"If he keeps being as in denial about monsters and magic as he is, he'll get himself killed."

"We can't just pack up and go to Tokyo, you know that right?"

…

"I can_not_ believe I let you talk me into this." Yugi grumbled as they stepped out of the airport.

/I told you. It is important. And you know it./ The Pharaoh responded in the back of Yugi's head.

"I hate you. But how are we supposed to find Kaiba in Tokyo? It's one of the biggest cities in the world."

/KaibaCorp has a branch here, and Kaiba would go crazy not being able to work./

"Ugh, fine."

…

Kaiba shouldered his bag, walking into the office he'd taken as his own while here, and wouldn't you know it, Yugi Moto sat in his desk.

"'Sup." His rival said.

Kaiba wasn't even surprised anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

"Well... I saw those reports on those people randomly passing out and-"

"And rambling about monsters?" Kaiba finished, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I just thought you might be in trouble."

Kaiba scoffed.

"When you're a Sailor Scout, you're always in trouble."

"What?" Yugi asked, obviously confused, "Aren't the Sailor Scouts those girls that run around and save the world but there's a guy n-" Yugi smiled slyly, "SO YOU DO BELIEVE IN MAGIC!" He shouted, slamming his hands down on the desk in surprise.

"Yeah." Kaiba grumbled, "What's it to you?"

Yugi turned to the air beside him and grinned.

"I told you he's not impossible."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Kaiba demanded.

"Well!" Yugi stood and walked around the desk, "Seeing as you believe in magic, let me explain you a thing."

Yugi's explanation was far from normal.

Apparently, the Puzzle around his neck hosted the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh Ishizu had been taking about. And, because he finished the Puzzle, it was his job to help the Pharaoh find his memories when the time is right.

"And obviously it isn't at this moment." Yugi finished, "Because Ishizu would've told us."

"Huh..." Kaiba said, pulling his eyebrows together.

"Do you not understand?" Yugi asked.

"I do... I'm just surprised, 's all."

"Oh." Yugi said, "Brilliant. By the way, now that I'm here, I'm helping with whatever you and the Scouts do."

"I'm up for it." Kaiba said, "If they say no, it's no, though."

Yugi grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Gonna do it anyways." but Kaiba ignored that.

"So I'm just gonna stay here for now." Yugi said, "I have no idea where I'm going."

Kaiba smiled.

"Fine. But you mess up one thing and you're out."

Yugi grinned.

"Alright, Bossman."

"Never call me that again."

"Bossman."

"I hate you. I really do."

…

**Yugi/ Kaiba friendship ftw**

**Because fuck you that's why**

**K thanks love y'all BAI**


End file.
